


The Secrets of the World

by voidsocks



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, DadSchlatt, Dadza, Dadza but not a deadbeat father, Family Dynamics, Implied Relationships, Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Techbur twins, Tubbo is basically a brother to all of them, Tubbo's mother is unknown, Zombie Apocalypse, middle child wilbur, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidsocks/pseuds/voidsocks
Summary: Sleepy Bois Inc Family but make it Zombie Apocalypse AU! Each chapter is inspired by a song.It's hard to see your family struggle through an apocalypse.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 41
Kudos: 119





	1. Listen before I go.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter, hopefully it's received well!! The next will be out in due time, depending on how this goes.

_ Take me to the rooftop _

_ I wanna see the world when I stop breathing _

_ Turning blue _

-

Wilbur’s eyes dropped to the sleeping boy next to Techno, smiling softly. It was moments like this, when he saw Tommy truly be vulnerable to the world around him that he understood. His younger brother was so scared of everything, yet he hid it with his false ego, refusing to let anyone know of his pain. It reminded him a lot of his twin, though Techno would never admit to having any similarities to his gremlin of a brother, as he put it.

-

_ Tell me, love is endless, don't be so pretentious _

_ Leave me, like you do (like you do) _

-

Techno never minded Tommy’s company, especially when he was this tired. He sat down on their bed, curled up and went straight to sleep, in fact, it was rather pleasant. As he typed away, he knew that his brother wanted to be around him, that he trusted Techno to protect him from the horrid world that raged on outside. It was true, Techno would lay down his life before anyone would hurt Tommy. No matter how much Wilbur and he teased Tommy, they would always protect him.

-

_ If you need me _

_ Wanna see me _

_ Better hurry _

_ 'Cause I'm leaving soon _

-

Wilbur slipped his way into his bed, opting to take the side closer to the wall, letting Tommy stay in the middle. He had gotten over complaining that Tommy refused to give anyone else space, he knew that Tommy felt safer when he was with his brothers. Wilbur turned to face his brother, sighing gently. Tommy didn’t deserve what was thrown at him, the constant reminder of his lack of social awareness, which unfortunately ran in the family but manifested in different ways. The boisterous boy would constantly be shut down, yet tell absolutely no one of his emotions, his struggles. Wilbur would fall asleep to the thought of his brothers, eyelids becoming increasingly harder to keep open.

-

_ Sorry, can't save me now _

_ Sorry, I don't know how _

_ Sorry, there's no way out (sorry) _

_ But down, mm down _

-

Techno shut his laptop, grumbling about his countless assignments due in the next couple of weeks. Sure, he enjoyed his classes, but, part of him would always feel like he was meant for something else, perhaps something bigger...? It was all wishful thinking, all he knew was this small town, his horses and his family. Oh fuck, he forgot about Carl. He should be okay, right? It was only one day without seeing him... Stupid fucking horse. No one else's horses were this clingy. God this family came up with dumb names. Tommy named his horse Clementine, fucking Celementine? Techno still doesn’t believe it. Wilbur’s naming was more reasonable, but… Sally the horse. It was still dumb. His father was the only one with a good horse name. His dark brown horse was named Chestnut. It was cliche and old, just like his father. 

-

_ Taste me, the salty tears on my cheek _

_ That's what a year-long headache does to you _

-

He was the one that insisted on everyone getting horses. It was a good idea, they had a massive plot of farm land-- A small voice distracted Techno from his thoughts, it was Tommy.

“Techno… are you still awake?” He whispered, worried he was going to wake Wilbur.

“No, dead asleep” the monotone voice responded.

“Techno…” Tommy dragged his name out “It’s late and cold, come join us”

“You’re just saying that because you’re scared” 

“You’re the one who made me watch that movie”

“Ha, so the scary movie got to you” Techno laughed, surprised he finally admitted it.

“No!! I never get scared. I’m no bitch”

And it was back to normal, he couldn’t have expected any different. He slipped in the double bed, it sinking as he leant on it. The small two bedroom house barely fit all four of the boys, especially when Tubbo came to visit. They would all cram into the one bed, staying up all night talking about anything.

-

_ I'm not okay, I feel so scattered _

_ Don't say I'm all that matters _

-

Tommy stared at the ceiling, he thought about the future. Some nights, they would stay up and talk about what they dreamed of doing. Wilbur was so adamant that he wanted to travel the world, go everywhere. When Tommy had asked if that meant he would leave them all behind, he didn’t receive an answer.

-

_ Leave me _

_ Deja vu _

-

Wilbur never meant to upset Tommy with his lack of response, but he couldn’t lie. He craved to see the world, to escape this tiny town where nothing ever happened.

-

_ If you need me _

_ Wanna see me _

_ You better hurry _

_ I'm leaving soon _

_ - _

As the sun rose, Phil gazed out the window. He loved his property, he loved his boys, he loved his life. What he did not love was when Tubbo’s mother, his sister in law would drop Tubbo off like he was an inconvenience to her. Phil made it his goal to welcome the boy with open arms, made sure he knew that he was always wanted here. After all, he and Tommy were practically best friends at this point.

-

_ Sorry, can't save me now _

_ Sorry, I don't know how (sorry) _

_ Sorry, there's no way out (sorry) _

_ But down, mm down _

-

“Tubbo!”

“Tommy!”

“Come help me feed Clementine, she is being a bitch”

“But she’s not a dog?”

“It’s the principle”

Wilbur laughed quietly as he heard their conversation, watching the two 16 year old boys play around. Techno would probably have to feed Clementine more later, but he rarely saw Tommy like this, he couldn’t interrupt them.

-

_ Call my friends and tell _

_ Them that I love them _

_ And I'll miss them _

_ But I'm not sorry _

-

Techno jumped up when he heard the abrupt siren, it was unlike any he had heard before. He ran to the paddock, he knew the horses would be terrified, choosing to put them in the stable, locking them up for their own safety.

“Techno! What is it? Why won’t it stop?”

“I don’t know Tommy, just get inside and ask Dad, I’m sure he has an idea”

Tommy stared at him for a moment, before turning around, grabbing Tubbo’s arm and running into the house. He knew not to annoy Techno when he was this stressed. The eldest brother soon joined, only to find everyone in the living room, silent.

“We found out what it is.” Phil was the first to speak. Wilbur looked seconds away from tears, staring at the television in disbelief. 

“It can’t be real. This is fake. This is a horrible, cruel joke.” came Wilbur’s first words.

“What about my family…?” Tubbo was crying silently, small tears falling down. 

“We can survive this, we’re strong. We have the horses. Techno has his swords. We’ll be okay, right…?” 

“They’re fucking zombies, Tommy, what are we meant to do?” Wilbur spat his response.

Techno’s mind shut down in that moment, it couldn’t be real, there’s no way that it could be real.

“Wil, he’s just scared”

“I know, I’m sorry.”

-

_ Call my friends and tell them that I love them _

_ And I'll miss them _

_ Sorry _

-


	2. As the World Caves In.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter!!! I hope you all enjoy <3.

This chapter is inspired by As the World Caves In, this version specifically! <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sSPjlGC2bjk>

-

_ My feet are aching _

_ And your back is pretty tired _

_ And we've drunk a couple bottles, babe _

_ And set our grief aside _

-

“Tommy, Tubbo, get away from the gate.”

Tubbo looked away from Tommy to meet Techno’s gaze, he was never really close with Techno. The man spent a lot of time typing away, well… before the incident. Before the ‘crawlers’ stalked the Earth. Tubbo knew he was just working hard to help his family but… he never really bonded properly with him, now he spent most of his time protecting the perimeters, figuring out how to grow crops for the horses and teaching Tommy and Tubbo to fight. Wilbur was usually the one to maintain the garden, he would often be sitting, looking out, strumming his guitar and humming a tune.

-

_ The Papers say it's doomsday _

_ The button has been pressed _

-

Phil was the only one who knew about the situation formally, Techno hadn’t been told but he knew by the way his oldest son looked at him that he was aware. They were to grab whatever of use that could fit into their backpacks, take their horses and ride to the next place they could squat at. Their old cottage was rotting from the inside out, it simply couldn’t sustain them for much longer.

-

_ We're gonna nuke each other up boys _

_ 'Til old satan stands impressed _

-

Tommy hadn’t taken the news well, he looked at Phil in disbelief.

“We can’t leave the house, it’s all I’ve known.” He pleaded, then turned around to Techno and Wilbur, as if they would agree with him. 

-

_ And here it is, our final night alive _

_ And as the earth runs to the ground _

_ Oh girl it's you that I lie with _

_ As the atom bomb locks in _

-

“It’s for the best Tommy, we can’t survive off of this much longer” 

The answer stung, Wilbur could tell by the look of hurt that flashed across his face. He was only 16, Wilbur remembers being 16, he remembers riding Sally with Techno, watching movies all night and refusing to sleep, taking a sip of his dad’s beer and immediately spitting it out because it was disgusting. 

Tommy’s childhood was ripped away from him in the best time of his life.

-

_ Oh it's you I watch TV with _

_ As the world, as the world caves in _

-

Tommy had never been more thankful for the horses, they were fast, they could get through places quicker and not have to worry as much about being snuck up on. 

“How much longer?”

“Not long now”

“Dad, that isn’t an answer” 

-

_ You put your final suit on _

_ I paint my fingernails _

_ Oh we're going out in style babe _

-

Tubbo’s mind raced, it had been a couple months since the siren had sounded, since they heard the news that forever changed their lives. He wondered how his mother was… his father, though he hadn’t seen him for at least a year. His mother refused to let Tubbo see his father, he never understood why. The man had been known for his alcoholism but… over the years he had learnt to control it, to stay sober for Tubbo. In a way the boy felt bad for his Dad. He tried everything to keep his son in his life but it was never enough.

Tubbo often wondered where they were now, no doubt his mother was dead. Maybe one day he’d meet his father again? Somewhere in the future...

-

_ And everything's on sale _

_ We creep up on extinction _

-

“Tommy, do you think he’d be proud of me?”

“Who?”

“My father” 

“I think he would, Big T, you’re part of one of the best gangs in the apocalypse!”

“Gang?” WIlbur cut in.

“Yeeeaaah bitch! Sleepy boys incorporated are gonna kill those stupid motherfuckers”

“That’s the dumbest name I’ve ever heard, Tommy.”

“Be nice Techno.”

“Sorry Dadza.”

-

_ I pull your arms right in _

_ I weep and say goodnight love _

_ While my organs pack it in _

-

There was that nickname again, Phil never understood how it caught on. Tommy decided to call him the name after finding out his old high school mates called him Philza, it ended in ‘Dadza’ being his name of choice for four years. 

Although, he couldn’t complain too much. Techno had been labelled as a ‘pussy’ two years ago and his youngest son still won’t let it up, so many years later. Wilbur had absolutely lost it in laughter when he first heard Tommy use the nickname, and laughed even harder when Techno began chasing Tommy around the house with a baguette Wilbur had baked as a weapon.

-

_ And here it is, our final night alive _

_ And as the earth runs to the ground _

_ Oh girl it's you that I lie with _

_ As the atom bomb locks in _

-

Tommy was determined they were going to make the apocalypse their bitch. They had their father and Techno, who were decent cooks. Wilbur’s music, Techno’s combat, Tubbo’s humour, Dadza’s experience, they were the poster group for success. He began training with Techno and Tubbo during the day, when they could so he’d never let anyone down and always be able to protect his family.

Sometimes everyone was silent for too long, leaving his thoughts to consume him. What if this was how they were to live the rest of their lives, constantly fighting for survival? What happened when his father grew to be too old to fight. How could they protect him? 

Tommy was scared. 

-

_ Oh it's you I watch TV with _

_ As the world, as the world caves _

-

“Wilbur, do you see that in the distance?” Techno squinted through his glasses.

Wilbur nodded “It looks like… a metal wall? Do you think people are in there?” 

“Tommy, slow down. We don’t know if they’re enemies or not. They could all be turned.”

“Zombies are stupid, we can take ‘em”

“Tommy, crawlers. Not zombies, how many times do I have to tell you this, they-”

Techno zoned out his brothers, choosing to slowly creep forward on Carl, prepared to immediately flee and forcing everyone else to stay back. He heard yelling from the other side, moving forward to try to make out what the voices were saying.

“Do you think they’re clear?”

“Do I look like I know? Ask them”

“I am NOT talking to them, they could just lie to us”

One of the voices had an english accent, just like the rest of his family. There were people in there, alive people.

-

_ Oh it's you that I lie with _

_ As the atom bomb locks in _

_ Yes it's you I welcome death with _

_ As the world, as the world caves in _

-

“Not to alarm you, but I can hear.”

“Good going George, now we can’t ignore them”

“Well you heard the question, answer it.”

Techno tensed up. “None of us are infected, we’re all just trying to find somewhere to stay. I’m here with my family, my father and three brothers.”

“Sap I don’t think we should leave them out there alone”

“Dream isn’t back yet, imagine what he’d say.”

“We have four horses, we all have weapons and I’ve been training my brothers to improve their combat skills, we won’t be deadweight, we can help you hold your own. My father can cook, I can hunt.” 

You could practically hear them thinking, before a sigh was heard.

“Fine, get in quickly. You can re-explain your worth to Dream, I can’t promise he’ll let you all stay.”

Techno felt the relief fill his body, he turned to his family who was still decently behind. The large metal wall lifted, and he waved for them to move to him.

“They’re letting us in”

-

_ As the world caves in _

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo... Who do we think Tubbo's father is? Also Dream Team pog >:) I hope you all enjoyed!! 
> 
> ~Love, Void xx


	3. Arsonists Lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for taking so long to update, been kiiinda busy lately!

_ This chapter is based on this song!  _

[ _ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vPwxf59DcF0 _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vPwxf59DcF0)

_ - _

_ When I was a child, I heard voices _

_ Some would sing and some would scream _

-

Techno was wary of these people, although they had welcomed all four of them in… he still knew nothing about them. It had been three days, there was still no sign of ‘Dream’.

“He’s just a bit late, George, don’t worry so much, you know he always comes back” The one in the bandana had said, a shorter brunette stood by his side, who then huffed.

“Yes, but he’s always back by now at least… It's been almost a week, Sapnap. He’s never taken this long before.” 

“He’d always say goodbye, George.”

“... Yeah”

-

_ You soon find you have few choices _

_ I learned the voices died with me _

-

They all seemed to be deeply connected, they had obviously been friends for years before the siren. Wilbur’s need to know more about everyone they encountered was honestly one of his weak points too, if his twin showed enough interest he would make sure to get the information for him.

“We can see you, we’re not blind.” A boy with short messy brown hair had called for his attention.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to listen in”

The boy approached him, holding out his right hand.

“I’m Karl.”

-

_ When I was a child, I'd sit for hours _

_ Staring into open flame _

-

“Techno.”

“That’s a weird name, did you pick it?” his head tilted as he asked it, the all too big smile never falling once.

Techno huffed out a small laugh. “I don’t think any of you have room to talk, Sapnap? Dream? I didn’t choose it.”

“So you’re here with your brothers and father, right? Where’d you come from?”

“We came from the North, we had a small house there, but it was going to shit. Couldn’t grow any more food.”

“George told me you said you’re good at fighting, was it a lie to get in?”

“Is this an interrogation? No, it wasn’t a lie. I don’t lie about things like that.”

“Help me train and I’ll help convince Dream to let you all stay.”

-

_ Something in it had a power _

_ Could barely tear my eyes away _

-

In all honesty, Karl wasn’t that bad. Sure he needed a bit of help but the man could hold his own quite well. Techno was impressed with how far he had come, even in only two days. He could definitely be as good as his own brothers one-

“What the fuck is this.”

“Yeah, Dream you missed a bit.”

“A bit? Who are these people? Where did those horses come from? Why did you let them in?” The new voice was angry, almost as if he’d come across all of his friends dead. 

“They needed shelter, Dream, they have horses and Techno’s been helping training”

“Techno?” A figure in an oversized forest green jacket turned to him. His face revealed a fainted hockey mask with only a smile. Techno tried his best not to laugh, resulting in a cut off chuckle. ‘Dream’ took off his mask, pulling his hood off. 

“Prove to me that you belong here, that I won’t be saving your asses constantly. Then we can talk about you staying here. We leave at dawn, and bring the two blondes.” 

Techno glanced behind, at his younger brothers, then nodded sharply.

“Techno I’m not sure this is a good-”

“We’ll go.” He cut off his father.

-

_ All you have is your fire _

_ And the place you need to reach _

-

“Tommy!”

“Tubbo we’re gonna go out and start stabbin’ shit. It is going to be so pogchamp”

“I guess so… Do you think we’ll be okay?”

Tommy scoffed “As if anything will happen to us, Tubbo. We’re going to be so cool out there.”

Tubbo hummed, nodding. It wasn’t that he was worried, he just didn’t really want to go. He had a bad feeling, as if he had eaten a rotten fruit, only to realise after the fact. He reached for his pocket, feeling the two chains and slightly heavy pendants. With a sigh, he cut off Tommy’s rambling, fishing the necklaces out of his pocket.

“Here”

“What is it?”

“It’s a friendship thing… I don’t know, I wanted to give it to you. Techno found them in a house he looted, while we were still at our home.”

“Oh, that’s actually really nice of you Tubbo.”

The necklaces matched, thick silver coloured chain with a coloured gem of some sort. Tubbo held his hand out, holding one of them. 

“This ones for you”

The red gem dangled off of the necklace, it was a tad feminine, probably not Tommy’s taste in jewelry at all but it was from Tubbo, so, with a smile, he took it, unclipping it and sliding it around his neck.

-

_ Don't you ever tame your demons _

_ But always keep 'em on a leash _

-

“You ready?”

Techno glanced over at Dream, nodding sharply.

“Do we want to walk or take the horses?”

“We’ll go by horse, it’ll only be quick. Simple get in, steal the food and leave asap.”

“Alright, Dream, you can take Chestnut. Sapnap, take Sally. Tubbo, ride with Tommy.”

“Ahhhh… Clementine my old friend. We become partners in crime once more.”

Techno sighed, he loved his brother but god did he have to act like that?

-

_ When I was 16, my senses fooled me _

_ Thought gasoline was on my clothes _

-

“Why did you approach the gate?”

“We were desperate, there was no way we’d make the night outside. It was our best bet.”

“I guess…”

“Plus, your friends aren’t exactly quiet, I overheard most of their conversation and answered the questions before they panicked.”

“Hey, I was, it was George who wouldn’t shut up.” Sapnap interrupted.

Dream let out a short laugh. “Sounds like them.”

Tommy and Tubbo followed, joking between themselves.

“Uhhhh, Dream, isn’t that it?”

“Yeah, we need to go in the back so we have a place to tie down the horses.”

Techno was the first off his horse, looking around quickly. He grabbed a bag he had brought, and the five snuck into the abandoned supermarket, grabbing whatever they could.

Sapnap shot up, looking around. “Hey guys, did you hear-”

-

_ I knew that something would always rule me _

_ I knew the scent was mine alone _

-

Techno turned around to the front of the store, spotting a hoard moving right to the front doors, banging along the glass. 

“Tommy, Tubbo, get the horses ready”

Tommy went to open his mouth, to argue that they should stay but Techno shot him a look. He knew his brother just wanted them to be safe. He huffed and turned away, running out the back.

“You think we can take them, Dream” Sapnap asked his friend.

“Yeah, it shouldn’t be too bad”

Techno took his axe off of its holdings, then moved a hand to the right side of his hip, happy to find his dagger still there.

“Let’s do this.”

-

_ All you have is your fire _

_ And the place you need to reach _

-

“Tommy, did you hear that?” Tommy looked around, he hadn’t heard anything. Maybe Tubbo was paranoid?

“There’s more of them!”

“Oh fuck, run Tubbo!”

Tommy screamed after his friend, as they both took off in the opposite direction as the group of crawlers. The neighbourhood area around had cut them off, their only hope was a house nearby. 

“The fence Tubbo, jump it!”

-

_ Don't you ever tame your demons _

_ But always keep 'em on a leash _

-

Tommy jumped up and over, landing on a box nearby. He held out his hand for Tubbo, who lifted himself up, but was immediately dragged back down.

-

_ When I was a man I thought it ended _

_ When I knew love's perfect ache _

-

“Tubbo!”

-

_ But my peace has always depended _

_ On all the ashes in my wake _

-

He held onto Tubbo’s hand with everything he had, trying his hardest to pull his brother back up.

“Take it, Tommy.”

Tubbo’s left hand slammed something in his hand, he hadn’t figured out what it was. His entire thought was consumed by the single thought of pulling Tubbo’s hand back up. His hands started sweating, he knew he couldn’t hold on for much longer.

Tubbo cried out loudly “Just fucking let me go!”

It was almost slow motion, the way Tommy’s hand slipped and Tubbo fell into the crowd. 

-

_ All you have is your fire _

_ And the place you need to reach _

-

“Tommy! Tommy where are you?” Techno had screamed, looking around.

“Over here!” Sapnap called out, pointing to one of the small houses nearby.

Multiple screams could be heard in the distance, causing Dream and Techno to immediately start running to the sound, Sapnap following close behind.

They suddenly stopped.

“Oh fuck.” Sapnap covered his mouth.

Techno refused to stop, cutting through the crawlers like he was born to do it. Eventually, there was a pile of rotted flesh surrounding him. Sapnap climbed up to grab Tommy, who stood there in shock, refusing to look away from the one hand sticking out from the bottom of the pile, a hand which had pale skin and no signs of decay.

-

_ Don't you ever tame your demons _

_ But always keep 'em on a leash _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaaaaaahhh... I don't know if anyone saw that coming.
> 
> Angsty Tommy pog
> 
> \- Void :) x


	4. Achilles Come Down Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing bad ever happens to the kennedy's-

This chapter and the next are inspired by <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S864OIsQpXY>

_ Achilles _

_ Achilles _

_ Achilles come down, won't you _

_ Get up off _

_ Get up off the roof? _

-

“Tommy, please.” Phil lent his head against the door, sighing gently.

“It’s been a week, Tommy you have to come out”

Tommy sniffled from the other side, holding his knees to his chest. “No.”

-

_ You're scaring us _

_ And all of us _

_ Some of us love you _

_ Achilles, it's not much but there's proof _

-

Techno sat at the top of a tree, staring beyond the walls.

Slow footsteps made him aware of his company. “Techno, are you okay?”

“Wil…”

“I know you probably don’t want to talk about it… but I’m here if you do.”

The two sat in silence, on their respective tree branch, staring into the wasteland that once was home.

-

_ You crazy assed cosmonaut _

_ Remember your virtue _

_ Redemption lies plainly in truth _

-

“It’s my fault, I should’ve pulled him harder Dad, I should’ve tried. He should’ve gone up first, I thought he was right behind me Dad I-”

“Shhhh… it’s okay. You didn’t know”

Phil held his youngest son to his chest, feeling the vibrations of his sobs wracking his body, the loud sniffles and wails of pain and grief consuming the air around them.

-

_ Just humour us _

_ Achilles _

_ Achilles come down _

_ Won't you get up off _

_ Get up off the roof _

-

“It was my fault, Will. I let them go alone.”

“The crawlers were inside Techno, you only wanted to keep them safe.”

“They could both be gone because of me, Will.”

“I know he was like a younger brother to you Techno, you don’t have to pretend you weren’t fond of him.”

-

_ Achilles _

_ Achilles _

_ Achilles come down, won't you _

_ Get up off _

_ Get up off the roof? _

-

George stood in silence at Dream’s door.

“You knew this was going to happen… didn’t you?”

Dream sighed. “The best soldiers have a memory to fight for.”

-

_ The self is not so weightless _

_ Nor whole and unbroken _

_ Remember the pact of our youth _

-

“He just sat there, staring at his dead brother, Karl.”

Karl brushed a strand of hair behind Sapnap’s ear.

“You know it’s not your fault, right?” was the soft response

“Yeah, that doesn’t mean I don’t feel guilty… Why did I let Dream force the kids to come…”

“I’m sorry, Nick... “ 

Sapnap could feel Karl’s breath against his lips.

-

_ Where you go _

_ I'm going _

_ So jump and I'm jumping _

_ Since there is no me without you _

-

“Dream that doesn’t make sense. You took the two knowing Tubbo would die. You knew it was going to happen and you let it happen. He was a kid.”

George pushed against Dream’s chest, getting louder at each word.

“Who are you anymore…? It was us against the world and now... “

-

_ Soldier on _

_ Achilles _

_ Achilles come down _

_ Won't you get up off _

_ Get up off the roof? _

-

A pounding in his head jolted him awake.

“Where… am I?”

As he lifted himself off the ground, he heard heavy footsteps.

“Oh god.”

-

_ Loathe the way they light candles in Rome _

_ But love the sweet air of the votives _

-

“Can you hear me? - Answer us! - are you?”

There was a distant screaming, one belonging to a man. It sounded a lot like…

No, it couldn’t be.

-

_ Hurt and grieve but don't suffer alone _

_ Engage with the pain as a motive _

-

Wilbur was always there for his twin, Techno had realised that when he was younger, when people would make fun of his features. On a particular day, Wilbur had pulled off his own beanie, showing off his own ears, pointing towards his sharp bottom canines and slightly upturned nose. Everyone liked Wilbur, he was the centre of everyone's attention, while Techno preferred to stay in the corner. That was how it was for years, before Tommy came along. When they were 5, Tommy came into their lives. The little boy had the same ears as them, causing Techno to immediately claim him. 

-

_ Today of all days _

_ See _

_ How the most dangerous thing is to love _

-

Tommy gripped the necklace in his hand, staring down at the yellow gem.

“Why did he give it to me, Dad…?”

“Take him to the moon, Tommy.”

Tommy’s grief struck mind refused to comprehend the sentence, he furrowed his brows and sighed in defeat.

-

_ How you will heal and you'll rise above _

-

Techno raised his hand to knock on the door, before he could, a hand touched his gently.

“Sap’s sleeping. He needs it.”

“Karl…”

“He feels guilty, don’t push him.”

“I wasn’t going to.”

“Good.”

-

_ Achilles _

_ Achilles _

_ Achilles _

_ Jump now _

_ You are absent of cause _

_ Or excuse _

-

“No! You can’t just get out of this one like you always do, Dream! I’m so over this. You can’t just spew shit about how you love me and everything’s going to be okay because it won’t fucking work!”

-

_ So self-indulgent _

_ And self-referential _

_ No audience could ever want you _

-

“I’m sorry.”

“That’s the problem, you’re never actually sorry.”

-

_ You crave the applause _

_ Yet hate the attention _

_ Then miss it, your act is a ruse _

-

“I’m sorry.”

“I know you are Tommy, but you have nothing to be sorry about.”

-

_ It is empty, Achilles _

_ So end it all now _

_ It's a pointless resistance _

_ For you _

-

“Ranboo, oh my god- Fucking run!”

The ginger’s words came out between pants for air as he stopped to warn his friend.

The woman next to him brought her hand out, a silent offer to help him.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i am sorry, tubbo is 100% dead. However we have some new fun people :)))


	5. Achilles Come Down Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being so late! I went away for a while and was at work lol. I hope you enjoy this! Here's part 2 of the last chapter :)

-

Achilles

Achilles

Just put down the bottle

Don't listen to what you've consumed

-

“Stop banging, it’ll bring attention to us!” 

“That’s kind of the point! How else do we get in?”

“The tree, if we climb up we might be able to see inside”

Fundy stopped and stared at Ranboo for a moment. That was such a stupid suggestion, but it was their only choice, they were cornered. The crawlers couldn’t climb, not well at least.

He hoisted Niki up first, then pulled himself up. Ranboo was tall enough to get himself up on his own.

-

_ It's chaos, confusion _

_ And wholly unworthy _

_ Of feeding and it's wholly untrue _

-

“There’s horses, people live here! Ranboo you’re a genius. I could kiss you right now”

Ranboo scrunched up his face “Please no.”

“Hello?” Fundy screamed at the top of his lungs.

They heard a crash, causing Niki to flinch at the noise. A moment after a shirtless man sleepily walked out of a small house looking building made out of scraps. The man in question looked at them, yawned, and walked back to his room. 

Ranboo repeated Fundy’s action, a little more quiet.

-

_ You may feel no purpose _

_ Nor a point for existing _

_ It's all just conjecture and gloom _

-

“Karl I think I’m seeing things.”

“What do you mean?”

“There’s three people up in a tree just outside the wall, one has ears and another is like black and white”

“Go back to sleep Sapnap, it’s late.”

“I’m dead serious”

-

_ And there may not be meaning _

_ So find one and seize it _

_ Do not waste your self on this roof _

-

Niki was the first to move, claiming “They look harmless enough”. The wall was towering and impressive, so the initial jump down hurt, she used the roof of another strange room as a platform to break the fall. Fundy followed in suit, while Ranboo blinked. In an instant he was beside Niki as she knocked gently on the door the man had just disappeared behind.

“What the honk.”

“I told you Karl!”

“Uhm… Hi, we were being chased by a group and saw your little… town. Is it possible if we could stay here?”

-

_ Hear those bells ring deep in the soul _

_ Chiming away for a moment _

-

“What the fuck are you”

“Uhhh… good question. I don’t exactly remember, but I can teleport!”

“There’s no fucking way”

“Sapnap, don’t be mean to them”

“What’s your superpower then?”

“I don’t have one.”

-

_ Feel your breath course frankly below _

_ See life as a worthy opponent _

-

“So your friend can teleport but you’re just a furry?”

Fundy’s jaw dropped. “I am not a fucking furry.”

“Sure you’re not”

“I’m waking up Dream”

“Do you want to die, Karl? Let me do it”

“Didn’t Techno and Phil go on a late night hunt? Otherwise I’d tell you to get Techno to do it.”

-

_ Today of all days _

_ See _

_ How the most dangerous thing is to love _

-

Tommy jumped awake at the sound of a scream, he looked next to him seeing Wilbur sound asleep. The man really needed to stop snoring. As his gaze shifted to outside, he tried to listen in on the conversation going on next door. 

“GET THE FUCK OUT!”

“Dream put some clothes on, my god.”

A drowsy voice joined them. “...What? Sapnap get out!”

“Oh my god”

“GET OUT!”

“Fine, but there are some new people outside, when you’re uh… done”

And he was not paying attention anymore, gross. 

-

_ How you will heal and you'll rise above _

-

Tommy held Tubbo’s necklace to his chest as he laid back down, curling up on his side. 

“Why would you leave me…” He whispered to no one in particular. A silent tear fell down the side of his face, collected by the pillow. 

“How am I meant to keep going without you”

-

_ Crowned by an overture bold and beyond _

_ Ah, it's more courageous to overcome _

-

“I wish it was me.”

-

_ You want the acclaim _

_ The mother of mothers  _

-

He imagined Dream sitting in his room, talking to him as if he was just a child. Belittling him and letting him know it was all his fault.

-

_ (it's not worth it Achilles) _

-

But his father… he knew Tubbo.

“He would want me to live on…”

-

_ More poignant than fame _

_ Or the taste of another  _

-

“I let him fall, I let him slip.”

-

_ (don't listen Achilles) _

-

“I couldn’t keep holding on.”

-

_ But be real and just jump _

_ You dense motherfucker  _

-

“I could see Tubbo again…”

-

_ (you're worth more, Achilles) _

-

“But… Dad… Techno… Wil… Everyone…”

-

_ You will not be more _

_ Than a rat in the gutter  _

-

“I’m just deadweight.”

-

_ (so much more than a rat) _

-

“But they love me.”

-

_ You want my opinion  _

-

“I can’t do that to them.”

-

_ (no one asked your opinion) _

-

“It’s all my fault.”

-

_ My opinion you've got _

_ You asked for my counsel  _

-

“I could’ve held on tighter.”

-

_ (no one asked for your thoughts) _

-

“But… Tubbo loosened his grip…”

-

_ I gave you my thoughts _

-

“It doesn’t matter.”

-

_ Be done with this now _

_ And jump off the roof _

-

“It’s all my fault.”

-

_ Can you hear me Achilles? _

_ I'm talking to you _

-

“It’s my fault.”

-

_ I'm talking to you _

-

“It’s my fault.”

-

_ I'm talking to you _

-

“It can’t be.”

-

_ I'm talking to you _

-

“Tubbo loved me.”

-

_ Achilles come down _

-

“Toby would want me to live for him.”

-

_ Achilles come down _

-

“That’s what I have to do.”

-

_ Throw yourself into the unknown _

_ With pace and a fury defiant _

_ Clothe yourself in beauty untold _

_ And see life as a means to a triumph _

-

Dream stared for a moment before raising his voice.

“Who are these people? Why did you let them in?”

“That’s the thing, I didn’t. They got in here on their own.”

-

_ Today of all days _

_ See _

_ How the most dangerous thing is to love _

_ How you will heal and you'll rise above _

-

George sighed. He couldn’t keep doing this, every time Dream did something wrong he would come crawling back to him. There was no way he could keep letting him get away with everything.

The man would risk everything for George, he knew that but…. It was cruel, the way Dream thought about it, as if he was above them.

-

_ Crowned by an overture bold and beyond _

_ Ah, it's more courageous to overcome _

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well uh.... Tommy angst anyone?
> 
> ~ Void :)


	6. Rat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo, Fundy and Niki get introduced and a little more background info!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! Sorry I took a break, mental health and I just started university!!

_ Inspired by <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TvUKXKhZJ9Y> _

_ I come from scientists and atheists and white men who kill God _

_ They make technology high quality complex physiological… _

_ - _

Sapnap hummed to himself softly, sitting atop the metal walls that kept them all safe. A tune that reminded him of the fluffy haired boy. He may as well be a goddamn puppy, the way he followed Sapnap like he was meant to be by his side forever. Sapnap thinks he is, in a way. He wants to hold the man’s hand and hold him even tighter when it just gets too much, when there's no one else left but them.

_ - _

_ Experiments and sacrilege in the name of public good _

_ They taught me everything, just like a daddy should _

_ - _

George had been crying. It was obvious from the way his eyes were slightly swollen, his small sniffles in between quiet sobs that leave his body shaking. 

The guilt was eating him alive, surely he couldn’t tell Tommy that Dream had planned it. He knew it would end in Techno and Dream fighting, but there would be no way both of them would come out alive. Or they would leave, and he would never see them again. Watching as they slowly rode away and out of his life.

-

_ And you were beautiful and vulnerable, and power and success _

_ God, damn, I fell for you your flamethrowers, your tunnels and your tech _

-

“I’m sorry, this is a really weird time for you all to arrive. I’m Wilbur.” with a soft smile, Wilbur stretched his hand out for them to shake.

Niki was the first to step forward, taking the man's hand and nodding, replicating his smile easily.

“It’s nice to meet you, Wil. I’m Niki. This is Fundy and Ranboo.”

A nod of acknowledgement was shared between the three.

_ - _

_ I studied code because I wanted to do something great like you _

_ And the real tragedy is half of it was true _

_ - _

“Sapnap…”

“Hey Karl”

Karl sat down next to him, staring off into the same general direction.

“You think very loudly.”

Sapnap hummed, moving to rest his head on Karl’s shoulder.

“A lot’s happened, I just can’t sit here and think about nothing.”

Karl’s hand gently slipped into Sapnap’s, interlocking their fingers.

“I love you…”

“Mmm… I know” Sapnap grinned.

“Hey! Say it back you nimrod”

“I love you too, Karl.”

“I know”    
  
Sapnap would pay to see Karl grin like that forever, the sun caressing his skin as if he was the child of Apollo himself.

_ - _

_ But we've been fucking mean, we're elitist _

_ We're as flawed as any church _

_ - _

“Why. Why did you do this to us? To everyone? You were finally making friends, Dream. We were happy, I was happy. I got to wake up next to you and think, wow, the apocalypse may sure suck but at least I have my loving boyfriend next to me. But no, you decided to go and play god, traumatise a poor kid and ruin any chance of you ever having anything close to a family.”

George was panting out of anger when he finished, staring Dream down. He refused to bend over backwards for someone who wouldn’t even consider doing the same.

-

_ And this faux rad' west coast dogma has a higher fucking net worth _

_ I bit the apple 'cause I trusted you, it tastes like Thomas Malthus _

-

“What’s up with the uh… smiley dude?” Fundy raised the question.

“No one really knows, he acts like he has a stick up his ass one day and then pretends he loves us the next day.” Wilbur had given a response, sighing.

Ranboo’s eyes wandered the small almost town place. There weren’t many houses, it seemed almost organised. Stables in one corner and barrels in the opposite. The whole place was rectangular in shape, with walls that were made out of different scraps of thick metal. Whoever made this was smart, and good with their hands.

“Thanks.” Came a small voice from next to him. Ranboo jumped slightly.

“Uhhh…”

“You were speaking out loud”

“Oh, sorry”

“All good, thank you for the compliment. I’m George.”

“Ranboo”

-

_ Your proposal is immodest and insane _

_ And I hope someday Selmers rides her fucking train _

-

Could he not live like this forever? In the arms of his beloved, feeling whole and loved for everything he is. 

-

_ I loved you, I loved you _

_ I loved you, it's true _

-

George didn’t mind Ranboo, he seemed like a nice kid. A bit aloof, but definitely nice. It worried him, would Dream repeat the same with the young boy? He couldn’t let it happen again.

-

_ I wanted to be you and do what you do _

_ I lived here, I loved here, I thought it was true _

-

“I can answer your question, Ranboo.”

-

_ I feel so stupid and so used _

_ I feel so used _

-

“He really… did that to him…?”

“Yeah, even admitted it to me.”

George closed his eyes, sighing loudly. 

“Are we safe here?”

“I don’t know.”

_ - _

_ I was your baby, your first born _

_ - _

Wilbur found Fundy and Niki interesting to say the least, the two stood there, staring at each other as if speaking. 

“Which way did you come from?”

“West.”

Fundy wasn’t very talkative, he noted. Maybe the man was wary? It would have made sense.

“Ah, no… I mean country wise. Your accents don’t really match the ones from here.”

“Yeah well neither does yours.”

Niki exhaled in laughter. “Sorry about him, he’s just a bit sceptical.”

“I would be too, it’s no problem.”

“We were on a holiday together when everything happened, we ran into Ranboo months ago in a forest up North, he was mumbling about a short boy who he had met before passing out… but his memory issues, we never heard about the boy again. Sometimes Ranboo wakes up and panics about his family, asking where he is. It’s… hard, it’s hard having to repeat that his family was dead. But it’s gotten better, he remembers things from the day before now. Not entirely, but a basis.”

-

_ The hot girl in your comp sci' class _

-

Dream had always seen George. From the beginning, when they were sitting across from each other in the library, all he saw was George. He became even more fascinated when the man opened his mouth, the smooth accent falling off his tongue. The moment they caught eyes, he knew he was a goner. George became his entire world in a matter of months. Even with the hours they spent at each other's apartments studying, doing assignments, calming down after a long day of classes, he knew that George would always be there. 

“I wish he would look at me like he did… all those years ago”

George was Dream’s happiness, curled into one singular person.

-

_ And I was Darwin's prep school dream _

-

“The way you describe him… it makes me feel like I knew him.” Ranboo didn’t have the words to explain how he felt, like the boy was a ray of chaotic sunshine he would’ve loved to have in his life. Like he had just missed his soulmate by a week in time.

-

_ Bred born and raised to kick your ass _

-

“I don’t know what to do Ranboo, it feels like I’m the only one Dream listens to, he’ll never try to upset me. It’s like I’m his trophy wife and I’m just expected to sit there and let him ruin peoples lives over and over… I’m sorry, you didn’t ask to listen to my ranting…”

“No, it’s okay… I can’t give you much advice, all I know is he must care about you. Tell him honestly how you feel?”

-

_ I fell for circuit boards, rocket ships, pictures of the stars _

_ If you could only be what you pretend you are _

-

Sapnap was scared. Scared that the love of his life would be ripped out of his arms.

It could have been Karl, that Dream sent out to never come back. 

-

_ When I said, "Take me to the moon" _

_ I never meant take me alone _

-

“Did you ever bring the boy up again?” Wilbur questioned.

“We asked when he woke up. After introducing ourselves. He said he barely remembered, just that he was a short boy who had been incredibly kind, gave him food and lived on a fenced property with his family.” 

“You said North…?”

“Yeah.”

“He might have met Tubbo.”

-

_ I thought if mankind toured the sky, it meant all of us could go _

_ But I don't want to see the stars if they're just one more piece of land for us to colonize _

_ For us to turn to sand _

-

“That’s great! Maybe they can be reintroduced-”

“He’s dead.”

NIki let out a small breath, her eyes widening as her mouth snapped shut.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s… okay, he… went out to get supplies with some of the others and only his necklace made it back.”

-

_ 'Cause we're so fucking mean, we're so elitist _

_ We're as fucked as any church _

_ And this bullshit west coast dogma has a higher fucking net worth _

-

“George!” 

“Sapnap? What do you want?” 

“Mmmm… couldn’t sleep, thought you’d missed me” Sapnap giggled along with his words.

George scoffed “You wish”

“You aren’t responsible for him, yknow”

“What?”

“Dream. I know you love him, but this whole apocalypse has fucked with him.”

-

_ I bit the apple 'cause I loved you, and why would you lie? _

_ And then I realized, you're just as naive as I am _

-

“Did you know Ranboo met Tubbo?”

Techno’s back straightened at the mention of the boy. “Ranboo…? How?”

“Tubbo must’ve gone wandering and met him, apparently gave him food.” 

  
Techno smiled slightly, huffing “Sounds like him.”

“I miss him too, Techno, I miss him too.”

-

_ Oh, you're so traumatized, it makes me wanna cry _

_ You dumb bitch, I loved you, I loved you _

_ I loved you, it's true _

-

“Do you think he’ll ever go back?”

Sapnap sighed, looking over at his friend “I… I don’t know.”

“I just want… I want this all to go away, I want to go back to college and lay in bed and be surrounded by his warmth and meet new people every day and play video games and not have to worry about everyone I love dying tomorrow. I-” George cut himself off with a sob, bringing his knees to his chest. 

Sapnap moved to sit next to him, opening his arms for the other man.

“Everything was taken away from us, Sapnap.” 

The two slowly fell asleep together, holding each other tightly as if the other would disappear any moment.

-

_ I wanted to be you and do what you do _

_ I lived here, I loved here _

_ I bought it, it's true _

_ I'm so embarrassed, I feel abused _

-

Phil woke up with a start, jolting, nearly waking up the boy who was fast asleep on his chest who was snoring soundly. 

“Tommy… it’s time to wake up buddy, you need to eat.” Phil said gently.

Tommy grumbled to himself, sniffling and rubbing his nose on the back of his hand. “I’m not hungry.”

“Tommy…”

-

_ Well, I don't wanna eat the rich, I'd have to eat my hero's first _

_ And my tuition's paid by blood, I might deserve your fate or worse _

-

“And your braid is finished.”

Techno hummed in response, examining the braid as he slid it through his fingers.

“Thank you, I’ve been meaning to get it under control.”

“You know, if you don’t keep up with it you might need to cut it off.”

Wilbur had never seen such fear in his twin’s eyes before.

-

_ But I don't need your goddamn money, I don't need jack shit from you _

_ So when I speak, you bet your life, my words are true _

-

Karl panicked, maybe it wasn’t the most logical first move, but there he was, sitting on the bed trying to catch his breath as tears crawled out of his eyes. Sapnap wasn’t in bed, he wasn’t outside, nor was he in Dream and George’s room. For a matter of fact, neither was George.

He took time to gather himself, trying not to think of the worst and looked outside one more time, searching everywhere until the only place left was a little bench around the corner, which was pretty hidden. There, he caught sight of his angel, slept next to one of his best friends. Curled into each other and grabbing like they were being pulled apart.

Karl sighed loudly in relief, laying down where he stood on the dirt.

-

_ Let me level with you, man, as someone guilty of the game _

_ I took the help, I took the cash, I would've taken your last name _

_ So if any girl on earth should get to make a call about this... _

_ It should be me and as I see it, you're a dick _

-

Ranboo walked past a shed as the door opened, revealing an older man. The man nodding gently and gave him a smile, before looking to what Ranboo had found out was the room Techno and Wilbur shared. Almost comically he turned right back to Ranboo, staring at him in disbelief before shutting the door immediately.

-

_ So, fuck your tunnels, fuck your cars _

_ Fuck your rockets, fuck your cars again _

_ You promised you'd be Tesla, but you're just another Edison _

-

“How do you think Tommy’s doing?”

“Will, you can’t worry over Tommy every second of every day, he will be okay eventually, he just needs ti-”

Techno’s head snapped to Ranboo, he stared into the boy's eyes with a glare as he cut off his sentence.

“Ah… bad time?”

“Ranboo!” Wilbur’s strangely cheerful voice cut through his thoughts.

-

_ 'Cause Tesla broke a patent, all you ever broke were hearts _

_ I can't believe you tore humanity apart... _

_ With the very same machines that could've been our brand new start _

-

Sapnap mumbled to himself as he woke up, rubbing his eyes gently. The first thing he noticed was that it was way too warm, like he was burning. As he went to move, he accidentally woke George up.

“Mmmm… Sapnap…?”

“Yeah? Sorry it’s just really hot”

George unpeeled himself from Sapnap, stretching out. “Ow”

“Yeah, not the comfi- Karl?” Sapnap heard a gentle noise coming from the boy laying down in the dirt. He let out a small laugh.

“He fell asleep here, aww…”   
  


“Gross, go be lovesick away from me”

-

_ And the worst part is, I loved you _

_ I loved you, I loved you, it's true _

_ And sometimes I feel like I still fucking do _

-

“Why is he here.”

“Phil, what are you talking about?”

Phil sighed “Remember that really tall boy from months ago? He’s here.”

“What?”

-

_ I lived here, I loved here _

_ I brought it, it's true _

_ I'm so embarrassed, I feel abused _

-

Dream laid in the empty bed, looking up at the metal roof. He felt George’s side of the bed, looking for any sign of warmth, hoping that the man maybe slept there last night. He had no luck.

_ - _

_ I feel so used, I feel so used _

-

“Hello, I’m Ranboo.” Ranboo held out his hand for the man to shake.

“Techno.” was the only response he got.

“Be nice Techno, he’s new around here.”

“Yeah, new means trouble. What’s your plan?”

“To… live…?”

Techno grunted “Yeah maybe he’s okay.”

-

_ Take me to the moon _

_ 'Cause I feel so used _

_ - _

Karl woke up to his wonderful lover staring down at him, as if studying his entire being.

“...Sap…?” The tanned man let out a smile in return, brushing his thumb along Karl’s cheek gently.

“You fell asleep on the ground baby, how tired where you?”

“... Shut up.”

_ - _

_ I feel so used _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it :) Lmk what you think!! I thought with uh... Tubbo and Ranboo's new platonic marriage that I couldn't have their characters not interacting at all. Also- over 100 kudos are you serious?? That's amazing, thank you all so much! 
> 
> \- Void xx <3


End file.
